ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Metal Gear Solid: VR Missions
Metal Gear Solid: VR Missions (Metal Gear Solid: Special Missions in Europe) is a stealth-based game directed by Hideo Kojima and developed by Konami for the PlayStation. It was first released in 1999 in North America. The game is not actually part of the Metal Gear storyline; rather, it is more of a "training game" spinoff of Metal Gear Solid. The European version, entitled Special Missions, was also available with Metal Gear Solid in a double-package, as it is required for Special Missions to work. It contains 300 virtual reality training missions (ten which were carried over from the original Metal Gear Solid). VR Missions was originally a component of Metal Gear Solid: Integral in Japan, a relocalized or "international version" of the original Metal Gear Solid with the added contents and English voiceovers of the North American and European versions. Konami felt that the new contents added to the main game in Integral were not enough to differentiate it from the previously-released Western versions, so the bonus "VR Disc" was released as a stand-alone product in North America and as an expansion pack of the original game in Europe. Since many of the unlockable contents of the VR Disc in Integral required the player to use save data from the main game, the method of accessing them was changed for VR Missions in order to make the game playable on its own. The Microsoft Windows port of Metal Gear Solid (which was based on Integral), released in 2000, contained both the original game and the VR Missions. Gameplay There are exactly 300 training and time trial missions in the game. The player's performance is graded based on the amount of time they take to finish a mission, plus the remaining ammunition (if a weapon was used). The missions are divided into the following four categories: *'Sneaking Mode' - 60 missions. Reach the goal without being seen by the enemy. Player can choose to between "No Weapon" and SOCOM mode. In SOCOM mode, the player must eliminate all enemies in order to unlock the goal. *'Weapon Mode' - 80 missions. Destroy all targets with the assigned weapon. There are several type of targets in this mode that behave differently. The red-colored targets will denotate sympathetically. *'Advanced Mode' - 80 missions. Defeat all enemies with the assigned weapon. Unlike Sneaking Mode, the mission will continue, even when the player is discovered (although, a sneaking bonus is awarded to the player if the mission is finished without being seen.) *'Special Mode' - 80 missions. A variety of missions which don't fit the above categories such as murder mysteries, puzzles, a time trial mission that spans several levels, UFO encounters, fighting Genola (a giant Genome Soldier) and missions where the user plays as the Cyborg Ninja (see below). Cyborg Ninja is cleared by the player.]] The main selling point of the game was the chance to play as the fan-favorite Cyborg Ninja. Although most users thought that playing as the Ninja was fun, they also found the sole level to be rather disappointing. This single level to play had three different missions (out of the 300 missions available, constituting 1% of the entire game) for it. Destroy straw targets, kill thirty Genome Soldiers, and finally kill Solid Snake, who is disguised as a Genome Soldier without a mask. Overall, it was very disappointing to those who were led to believe that they would be able to play through an entire scenario as the Cyborg Ninja (especially if one takes the cover art and title screen into account). However, the missions are much easier to unlock in the US version than in Integral, which required the player to either: have a save file of the main game where the player has already completed the game once and achieved the highest rank possible, or complete the game and trade their finished data with at least five other players using the PocketStation. In VR Missions, the player is merely required to have completed 85% of the missions in order to unlock the Ninja. Bonus Features VR Missions also contained several unlockable contents that can be accessed after the player has met certain requirements. *'Movies' - Pre-release trailers of the original Metal Gear Solid. Includes the two trailers presented at the Tokyo Game Show '98 convention and the initial trailer from E3 '97. *'Photoshoot Mode' - Photographing sessions with polygonal models of Mei Ling and Naomi, two supporting female characters from the original game. Unlike the models used in the original game, the ones featured in the photoshoot mode have a high-polygon count and are capable of more elaborate animation and movement, as well as actual facial expressions. Observant players will note the similarity of the photoshoot levels to the layout of Arsenal Gear's Rectum, down to the hexagons present under Raiden's feet when he moves. *'Confidential Data' - When the player completes their 300th mission, a picture of Metal Gear RAY is shown with the word "Confidential". This predates the first public showing of Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty by a year. The PAL release's manual also spoke of a replay theatre, however this is only present in the Japanese Integral release. Category:1999 video games Category:Metal Gear video games Category:PlayStation games Category:Windows games Category:Virtual reality in fiction